funny little twists
by evill twin of bella
Summary: Bella and James have been friends with each other since the were 5 and 6, Edward has picked on Bella the sme amount of time, what happens when James turnes out wrong and edward is the only sholder to cry on


**(A/N) This whole story is my idea of Edward and Bella when they were growing up. All original pares will be together in time but they may not be in the beginning. Thanks again.**

**BPOV kindergarten**

"Bella I promise no one is going to pick on you because of your braids. Emmett was just being mean when he said that." My mommy tried to tell e that again but what does she know she was never in kindi garden.

But Emmy was there just two years ago so concurs he knows more about this than she does but none the less I still have to go in there.

" Mommy if I get picked on for my braids I may not trust you again." she smiled with a tear in her eye.

"Mommy don't cry no matter what Emmy says my teacher wont eat me, I'll be hear when you come to pick me up, I promise." with that I knew I had to go into my school and meet my class.

All little kids have to go to school, but mommy's and daddy's are so lucky they never have to go to school, cause grown ups don't go to school jazzy told me so.

Emmy and Jazzy are my older brothers, and they tell me all the things that I need to know to be a good little kid.

As I stepped into my class room I saw a whole bunch of other kids just my age, but there were boys to. Why are boys and girls in the same class, everyone knows that boys don't play with girls.

" Isabella you are a little late for class, was someone a little afraid to come to class for the first time?"

" No silly my mommy was sad and kept talking to me and then she got sad and I didn't want mommy to be sad. Plus my big brother Emmett told me that people were going to make fun of my braids, then my teacher was going to eat me. But you don't look like someone who would eat me so I guess he was wrong and my mommy was right."

The teacher smiled at me then lead me into the class room. "Everyone this is Isa..." I cut her off

" I prefer Bella if you don't mind please?" she smiled at me once again. The re-started the intro.

" Everyone this is Bella Swan, lets make her feel welcome." at this point every one said hi but a few boys.

Later on that day at recess I was playing on the swings when some boys cam up to me.

"Why is your hair in those braids they look kinda funny?" the other boys laughed. All but one who was looking at me a little weird, then he opened his mouth.

"Well I think your braids look cute hi I'm James." he stuck his hand out to shake, but when I went to shake his hand the boy who called my braids funny pushed him to the side and stepped right in front of me.

" Well my name is Edward and my older brother told me that any girl with braids was a goody goody

and that if I saw anyone with them to make fun of them." he laughed. I just smiled.

" Oh that cool you have a brother to. I have two brothers. Emmett and Jasper, but I call them Emmy and Jazzy" He just laughed. At me then yanked my braid.

"Ow that hurt why would you do that I was trying to be nice to you!" I yelled. If it is one thing Emmy taught me was never cry.

" Cause your a girl and girls are dumb." with that he pushed me off the swing and walked away. Every boy followed him, except James.

"Can I help you up?" he held his hand out to me, and helped me up.

" Thanks James, I'm Bella. It was very nice of you to stick up for my braids." he smiled

" I don't have an older brother I have an older sister and Vicky wares her hair in braids all the time."

I smiled. He was being really nice to me, what in the world has happened to Emmy being right all the time.

" Well my big brother told me some boy would pick on me for my braids, but my mommy insisted that I ware my hare like this for the first day." he laughed.

"I meant what I said I think your braids are cute, but I don't want Edward too Pick on you again so tomorrow can you please not have braids."

We laughed and talked the whole time on the playground. When it was time to go in for nap time, James put his mat right next to mine.

By the time we woke it was time to go home so we hurried outside for our parents to come pick us up. James held my hand the whole way out. Till Emmy and Jazzy came up to us,and James stepped in front of me.

" You better not make fun of her braids!" he almost shouted as a threat.

" Umm James this is Emmett And Jasper, my older brothers. They don't make fun of me they pick at me cause I'm a girl but they love me."

" Yeah and we came over to find out why some boy is holding our little sister's hand!" Jazzy didn't look to happy.

" Well he is kinda the only person who would talk to me today. Edward made fun of my braids and pushed me down so James helped me back and played with me today." Both Emmett and Jasper looked shocked.

" Edward Cullen pushed you down?" Emmett asked looking a little mad. I shook my head 'yes'.

" Jason come over hear, and bring your brother!" Emmett yelled to the other side of the pavement.

This Jason kid looked like he was Emmy's age and he looked a little mean.

"Hey Emmett whats up?" I noticed behind him was the funny haired kid who pushed me.

" Your little brother pushed my little sister down after yanking her braids." Emmett was slightly fuming. " and I want him to apologize to her." Jason turned around and grabbed Edward and yanked him forward.

" What did I tell you Ed you Can pick on girls but you never ever hit one. Boys don't hit girls ever, Now apologize!" Edward looked up and smiled.

" Sorry I pushed you down Isabella and I'm sorry for pulling your hair." Emmett looked satisfied.

" Alright now that that is done, do you and Ed want to come hang out at our house today?" They both shook there heads. I looked at James with a worried look.

" Can you ask your mommy and daddy if you can come play with me today?" he shook his head

" I can't today I have soccer practice but I will see if I can tomorrow, you live just down the road from me." I smiled and hugged him before I ran to my mommy's car( **a/n Bella will not be clumsy in this story, she actual ends up quite athletic**)

**No flaming me I wanted to make a story where James was good in the beginning you will see my true intentions all in good time.**


End file.
